spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
"Rug" Rats
"Rug" Rats is the fourth episode of SpongeBob: A New Generation. In this episode, SpongeBob, the Angry Birds, and the Rugrats have to escape a rug. The previous episode was Angry Birds!, and the next will be The Rotten Egg. Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants *Red Bird *Blue Bird *Black Bird *White Bird *Tommy Pickles *Chuckie Finster (Debut) *Phil DeVille (Debut) *Lil DeVille (Debut) *Angelica Pickles (Debut) *Dil Pickles (Debut) *Kimi Finster (Debut) *Didi Pickles (Debut) *Stu Pickles (Debut) *Charles Finster (Debut) *Kira Finster (Debut) *Howard DeVille (Debut) *Betty DeVille (Debut) *Drew Pickles (Debut) *Charlotte Pickles (Debut) Transcript *'Narrator:' Previously on SpongeBob: A New Generation... *'SpongeBob:'...you use a slingshot to shoot yourselves at the pigs and then when they are dead, take the eggs! (Explosion) You are...UNBEATABLE! *'Queen Pig:'...the only thing that could defeat me is a rotten egg. And where would you simpletons actually find one? Oh, that's right. Nowhere! Ha ha ha! *'Man: '''Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! *'SpongeBob:' Hey, I recognize that voice. It's...Tommy Pickles! ''(Tommy comes out from some of the rug sticks) *'Narrator: '''And Coming Up... *'SpongeBob:' Tommy Pickles! Chuckie Finster! Everyone! Wait, I thought you couldn't talk to adults. *'Lil:' We mean 'dults over fourdy. Your 20-Sumpin'. *'SpongeBob:' Plankton, please change us back! I entered a race and I won then I met these birds because I tripped over them and I rescued their egg and I shrunk thanks to you and I met these babies from a cartoon and please I just need to find a rotten egg! *'Plankton:' Hmm... *'Narrator:' (A parody to The Bachelor) It's all happening tonight on SpongeBob: A New Generation. *(Theme Song Plays) *'SpongeBob: It's...Tommy Pickles! *'Tommy: '''Yep. *'SpongeBob: Tommy Pickles! Chuckie Finster! Everyone! Wait, I thought you couldn't talk to adults. *'Lil:' We mean 'dults over fourdy. Your 20-Sumpin'. *'SpongeBob:' So when I'm 40, I won't understand you anymore? *'Lil:' No. We'll be old enough for eveyone to hear us then! *'SpongeBob:' How're we supposed to get out of here, guys? I need a rotten egg! *'Chuckie:' What's a rodden egg? *'SpongeBob:' Have you ever heard of eggs? *'Babies: '''Yep. *'SpongeBob: Well these ones are stinky and you can't eat them. *'Babies: '''Blech! *'SpongeBob: If I get the egg then I can defeat this pig that wants to kill me. So let's go find Plankton! *'Babies:' Ya! *'Tommy: '''Wait, who's Plankton? *'SpongeBob: (Sigh, Bubble Transition) *'Stu: '''Where are the kids? *'Didi: 'How should I know? I was at the market the whole time! *'Howard: 'Phil? *'Betty: Lil? *'Chaz:' Where did Chuckie go? It's bath time! *'Betty:' It's all your fault, Stu! *'Stu:' Hey I- *'Chaz: '''I need my Chuckie! *'Kira:' And Kimi! *'Betty:' I need Phil and Lil! *'Didi:' Look what you started! (All yelling at once) *'Charlotte:' Hi I'm here for-Angelica? (Finds Angelica in rug) How did you get so tiny, sweetie? *'Angelica:' I was shrunk by a pea-kylops thingie and I need avege! *'Drew:' Are the others down there? *'Angelica:' Yep. And a sponge and a bucha birds! *'Drew: Let me see. Hey. You're right! *'SpongeBob: '''Help us! bring us to Bikini Bottom! *'Stu: We need to get to Bikini Atoll. I'll get a boat. *'Didi:' I'm steering. *'Stu:' Why? Cause I sent you to a deserted island last time? *'Didi:' What do you think? *'Stu:' Yes? *''Cut to Chum Bucket'' *Plankton: (Getting a massage by Karen) Oh yes. Oh ya. Right the- *'SpongeBob:' Plankton, please change us back! I entered a race and I won then I met these birds because I tripped over them and I rescued their egg and I shrunk thanks to you and I met these babies from a cartoon and please I just need to find a rotten egg! *'Plankton:' Hmm...Fine. Karen, get the grow ray! (Zaps SpongeBob, the birds, and the babies with big suits so they can breathe) *SpongeBob: Yay! (Bubble Transition) Hey Angry Birds! I found...The Rotten Egg! *Narrator: Next Week, *SpongeBob: Almost there. *Queen Pig: Aaaah! The egg! *SpongeBob: Ye- *Narrator: (Interupps) Will SpongeBob kill the Queen? Will the Birds die with her? Join us next week when all of you're questions are answered in: The Rotten Egg! Category:SpongeBob: A New Generation Category:Imnewhere Category:Episodes Category:2013 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts